1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method for representing a tactile image and a touch screen apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method for representing a tactile image on a touch screen panel of a capacitance type to realize a haptic feedback function and a touch screen apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humans interface with electronic and mechanical devices in a variety of applications, which may be improved with a more natural, easy-to-use and informative interface. Specifically, humans interface with computer devices for a variety of applications. One such application may be interacting with computer-generated environments such as games, simulations and application programs. Computer input devices such as mice and trackballs may be used to control a cursor within a graphical environment and provide input in such applications.
In some interface devices, force feedback or tactile feedback is also provided to the user, collectively known herein as “haptic feedback.” For example, haptic versions of joysticks, mice, gamepads, steering wheels or other types of devices may output forces to the user based on events or interactions occurring within the graphical environment, such as in a game or other application program.
In portable electronic devices such as laptop computers, compact devices such as trackballs may be used instead of mice. In the portable electronic devices, “touchpads,” which are small rectangular, planar pads provided near the keyboard of the computer, are widely used. The touchpad senses the location of a pointing object by any of a variety of sensing technologies, such as capacitive sensors or pressure sensors that detect pressure applied to the touchpad. The user contacts the touchpad typically with a fingertip and moves his or her finger on the pad to move a cursor displayed in the graphical environment.
A touchscreen is typically used for inputting information via a sensing pad that is covered on a display screen, widely used in a device such as personal digital assistant (“PDA”), and other mobile electronic devices.
A tactile panel may be disposed on a touch screen panel of a capacitance type to provide a haptic feedback function, and the touch screen panel and the tactile panel may be separately provided.